Alone Time
by Opalay the Scauldron Rider
Summary: It's been a month since Stoick was killed (i haven't seen the squeal yet) and Hiccup became the new chief of Berk so Hiccup and Astrid have some alone time in their house. Astrid does Hiccup. Rated M of Lemon


Alone Time

Summary: It's been a month since Stoick was killed (I haven't seen the squeal yet) and Hiccup became the new chief of Berk so Hiccup and Astrid have some alone time in their house. Astrid does Hiccup. Rated M for Lemon

* * *

I was reading everyone's lemon stories of Hiccup and Astrid on and so I wanted to write one and so here is "Alone Time" FUTURE SPOILER

Hiccup opened the front door and walked into the house with a soft sigh and sat down in his father's chair which it became his now.

"So tough day cheifing, sweetie?" asked Astrid as she comes downstairs and gives him a kiss on the cheek

"yes, I just don't know how my father did every single day." said Hiccup while taking his fake leg off and placed the leg aside

"I'm guessing your father had the patience of a yak when he was chiefing." said Astrid sitting herself down in Hiccup's lap

"it's so stressful and I need to relax after this day." said Hiccup while wrapping his wrist around Astrid's waist

"mm, I know how to get rid of your stress and have you relax better." said Astrid while smiling

"really, how?" asked Hiccup as he smiles back also

"this." said Astrid as she moves her right hand down to Hiccup's groin and she starts rubbing his groin softly through his pants

"Astrid stop, what if my moon comes in and see us doing this." groaned Hiccup as he stares at the front door

"Hiccup, we've been married for two months now so don't worry, besides your mom took the dragons and the gang for a rider and she also took Toothless for a ride while she is flying him and controlling his fake tail fin when you showed her." said Astrid as she still continues to rub Hiccup's groin until she stopped rubbing him and she notice a small bulge in Hiccup's pants

"so you wanna go upstairs while you play with me down there?" asked Hiccup while looking at where Astrid's hand is at

"of course, it would be a disgrace and shameful of doing it in this chair since its the chiefs." said Astrid as she picks Hiccup up from the chair bridal style so Hiccup didn't have to put his fake foot back on again.

As they headed upstairs to the bedroom, they shared a long and deep romantic kiss (Astrid could walk upstairs while her eyes were closed from the kissing)

Once they reached the bed, they separated their lips from the kiss as Astrid lays Hiccup on the bed while he sits up

Astrid gives another kiss on Hiccup's lips as she undo Hiccup's pants and she slides them down to his ankles (well ankle and a half) and Hiccup's underwear is left on and Astrid sees the bulge moving around like it was trying to get out

"it looks like your getting pretty excited." said Astrid while rubbing the bulge again. "do you want to come out and play with me, little one." Astrid said joking

"stop teasing it." grunted Hiccup through his teeth putting his head back

"as you command, my chief husband." said Astrid as she moves Hiccup's underwear to his ankles

Once she moved his underwear down, the bulge almost hit her square in the eye. "sorry" mumbled Hiccup. "it's ok." said Astrid

"yes, I knew it, the rumors were all true when the village said you were big down there." said Astrid while holding Hiccup's 6 and a ½ penis in her hand

"who started the rumor first?" asked Hiccup while blushing a deep red with his huge member in Astri'd hand

"I think it was Big-Boobied Bertha of the Bog-Burglars tribe when she and the tribe come to visit fours years ago for a peace treaty and she went into the forest for something until she saw you and spied on you and Toothless when you were bathing in the waterfall with no clothes on and she started the rumor in the village and it's been spreading like crazy fast when we become a couple and the villagers gave this (Astrid looking at the hard member in her hand) a nickname." said Astrid starting to rub the member slowly

"what's t...the nickname." asked Hiccup while a small moan slipped out of his lips

"**The Dragon."** said Astrid while smiling

"that's funny, the villagers nicknaming my penis **"The Dragon"**. Said Hiccup while laughing

"well, look at it, it's the same size as a Terrible Terror's body." said Astrid while still rubbing the member but a little faster

"I b...bet the Terrible Terrors are jealous of this." said Hiccup while moaning again

"yes they are and I'm going to train this very bad dragon how to behave with my touch and I'll control it." said Astrid as she stops rubbing it and she started licking the tips base

"yea train it so it can behave." moaned Hiccup as he closes his eyes

"I'll train the shit out of your dragon penis and make it mine to own." said Astrid as she still continues licking it from the bottom to the top

Hiccup continued to moan softly while he placed his left hand on top of Astrid's head

"A...A...Astrid, put it in your mouth now." moaned Hiccup as he lays on his back on the bed while his hand still on tops of Astrid's head

Astrid stopped licking the member and she placed her lips on the tips of the member and started to go up and down at a fast rate

"ahh." moaned Hiccup as he sits back up from laying down

Astrid also started to rub Hiccup's balls with her fingers

"oh Astrid, this is so amazing." moaned Hiccup as he placed his other hand on Astrid's head

Astrid picked up her pace while sucking on Hiccup's monster of a penis

Astrid's mouth had went all the way down until her face was close to Hiccup's balls and Hiccup's penis was at the back of her throat and she felt like gagging

"mmm Astrid, your doing a amazing job of helping me to get rid of my stress and also helping me to relax better, thank you." said Hiccup

"it's my pleasure for my chief and my loving husband, are you close yet of cumming?" asked Astrid taking the long penis out of her mouth and rubbing it against her cheek

"no not yet, I'll tell you when I'm close." said Hiccup as Astrid continued to suck on Hiccup's hard and long member. "ok." said Astrid as she continues doing her job

Hiccup was so happy while his wife is pleasuring him down there to help him get rid of his stress for day.

Two and ha half minutes later, Hiccup felt like he was almost close to cum. "A...A...Astrid, I'm g...gonna cum soon." moaned Hiccup while moving his head to the left side

Astrid took the huge member out of her mouth and she begin stroking it slowly with her left hand while she was still holding the small balss in her other hand (Hiccup had a huge penis with small balls)

"mmm ahhh I'm so very close Astrid, it's...it's gonna come out soon." said Hiccup "Are you gonna swallow it?" he asked

"I'm gonna let some of your hot dragon's cum on face and then I'll swallow it." asked Astrid as she is stroking it, her tongue comes out to lick the tip

Then Hiccup felt something going into his hard member. "A...Astrid, I'm about to cum right...n...now." Hiccup grunted as he shot his huge load of cum on Astrid's face and her hands and the white cum then slides on to and covers his balls. Hiccup slides back down the bed breathing heavily with his eyes half closed as Astrid licks the cum clean off of his hand member until Hiccup shot another load into Astrid's waiting mouth

"oops I thought I was done but I was wrong, sorry." Hiccup said laughing while breathing hard. "it's alright, I was waiting for another load to come out." said Astrid

Astrid swallows all of the cum until some of it slips out of her mouth and it runs down her chin while her face is covered in cum

"that was really amazing, Astrid." said Hiccup still laying down

"you really think so, Hiccup?" asked Astrid wiping the cum off her face with her fingers and licking it

"yes you did Astrid, maybe you should do this every time when I come home stressed out." said Hiccup

"maybe I will and I gave this little dragon a new nickname." said Astrid getting into the bed with Hiccup

"a new nickname from you, what is it?" asked Hiccup give Astrid a hug as she joined him in bed

"**The Alpha."** said Astrid putting her hand on Hiccup's stomach while her head rests next to his should as they both drift off to sleep. "is my penis bigger then Snotlout's and Fishlegs'?" asked Hiccup. "oh yeah way bigger." said Astrid. They ended up laughing to sleep

Unknown to the both of them, Hiccup's mom Valka had just walked into the house from flying and she heard all of the noises upstairs so she choose to be silent so she wouldn't disturb them

"_My boy is a man now."_ thought Valkaas she silently closed the door so the couple upstairs wouldn't know that she was home

"_I'm so proud of him and I know his father would be proud also."_ thought as she sits in the chief's chair as Toothless and Cloudjumper both come into the house

Valka told them to be quiet and the two dragons understand her and they fall asleep fast

"_they are such a cute married couple like when Stoick and I were young."_ thought Valka as she also drifts to sleep

* * *

The End

* * *

BTW before Hiccup fall asleep, he forgot to wash and put his penis back into the pants but everyone makes mistakes

I hoped everyone enjoys and loves this story. This is my second lemon story after my first Junjo Romantic story "A Night with Misaki" in 2009

and I hope my grammer has improve better and good since my last story I posted "His Four Wishes" a Rise of the Guardians story a couple months ago

Also have been busy with my other stories, trying to write them also but keep stopping but they will be up soon and trying to find a job


End file.
